Fireworks
by turtleducklingg
Summary: Bolin has never been lucky, but this year could be different. Probending circuit, season 3, round 4 entry.
**Words: 906**

 **Suit: spades**

 **Promts:**

 **Easy - Playing cards**

 **Medium - Republic City**

 **Hard - Nonbending!bender**

* * *

Republic city was never empty, and tonight was no exception.

Tonight, if anything, was the opposite of an exception. It was December 30th, which meant that millions of people gathered round in whatever space they could find and admired the fireworks that adorned the velvety black sky.

Mako had told him not to join the crowd to see the fireworks. He said it was too dangerous, that Bolin could get easily lost in the masses of spectators. Additionally, more people meant higher chances of a fight, and if Bolin somehow got caught up in one (which, seeing as the brothers seemed to have generally bad luck both together and separately, was very plausible), he would have no way to defend himself; it wasn't like he could just shoot some fireballs or rocks or icicles at the opponent and run away.

Bolin went anyway.

Not because he simply wanted to disobey for the sake of disobeying, but because he wanted to show Mako that he was responsible enough to go. He knew his brother was just looking out for him, and he was grateful for that, but just because Bolin was a nonbender didn't mean he couldn't look out for himself.

Mako was always protecting Bolin. _Protecting him_ from hunger by giving him the slightly bigger portion of food; _protecting him_ from the rougher street kids by intimidating the bullies with his firebending; _protecting him_ from their parents' death by hiding the full story from him for three years.

Bolin made his way to the fireworks show.

* * *

The fireworks were extraordinary. They reminded Bolin of the sparks that flew off Mako's fire when he bent, now bigger and coloured in vibrant shades, reflecting in his amazed emerald green eyes. Each firework was a burst of happiness, beauty, distraction; it faded within seconds, but not before another one lit up the night sky.

Many people pushed past Bolin, trying to get a better view of the show. He doubted they even noticed him; his dark hair blended into the sky and his green eyes vanished into the grass, and his dirty, worn clothes and childish height made him even less noticeable. Not that this was a bad thing. It was probably good that most people didn't see him, and that the ones that did didn't seem to care. If he wasn't noticed, Bolin was automatically safer, which meant that Mako might tone down his overprotectiveness a bit.

Suddenly, the fireworks stopped, their loud booming replaced by a man's voice.

"Before our finale, I want to wish you all a fulfilling year of luck, love and happiness. Happy new year!"

Bolin couldn't see where the speaker was speaking from, but he too wished for a year of luck, love and happiness. Even just the _luck_ part would be nice.

The finale was amazing, even more brilliant than the rest of the fireworks. Vibrant sparks of colour were set off ten at a time into the pitch black sky, illuminating the dark ceiling with a medley of shades. However, it soon came to an end.

The air seemed silent after the loud fireworks, and the landscape seemed dull. Men and women went back home, save a few citizens who seemed too entoxicated to know where _home_ was. Bolin, like the majority of the people, decided to head back "home" as well. He made his way to his street, his footsteps even and rhythmic, when suddenly-

 _Ow!_ He was falling forward, the ground getting closer every second, and he suddenly wished he was an earthbender.

Unfortunately, he was not an earthbender, meaning his face collided with the ground in approximately two seconds.

Grimacing in pain, Bolin got up and brushed himself off, wondering what he tripped over. It was hard to see in the pitch black, but it seemed to be a little pouch. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he picked it up, discovering that it was extremely heavy for its size, and made a jingling sound. _Money_. Sure enough, when he opened the pouch, a huge amount of coins were inside.

If this was anything to judge by, this year was going to be better than he thought.

His heart pounding in his cheat, Bolin quickened his pace, a tight grip on the pouch. As he walked, he began to think of all the possible things to buy. He could buy playing cards; the type that the other kids would never let him join in and play with because he should " _get his own"_. He could get a warm, delicious meal from one of the restaurants in republic city, or even a large chocolate Sunday with warm fudge sauce and whipped cream. He could get new shoes to replace his old, worn ones, or a new, warm jacket as it was now freezing cold.

Bolin in was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the footsteps behind him, coming up closer every second. He barely even noticed when the pouch was no longer in his hand. By the time he turned around, it was too late; the footsteps were gone, the purse was gone, and al the wonderfull possibilities were gone as well.

It was like a firework; so bright and full of happiness at first, but it faded into longing and self-pity far to quickly.

He would just have to wait for another firework.


End file.
